sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lance the Rabbit (Rebel Version)
This is Lance's Sonic Heroes Legacy reference. About Though he may seem cold and selfish, Lance is a considerate and honorable individual; at the age of 15 though, a demon attacked his clan during a ceremony to crown him as the next head of the clan. It took his mother hostage and demanded his clan's treasured jewel, the Midori; to exchange it for her. In his hesitation, the demon took her soul and escaped to planet Darksyd. That even left a scar on his honor, after vowing never to hesitate again, he left the clan to join the Demon Slayer Organization and hunt down the scum that kidnapped his mother's soul. Abilities Lance's chaos energy level has recently been increased to 2. Supernatural Condition Lance has impressive levels of strength and speed; once just above the average mobian, he's now rivaling demon troopers. Proficient Combat Skills He's a smart and skilled fighter, with proficiency in martial arts and swordplay; his sword skills being so great that he was recognized as one of the greatest swordsmen on the planet. Items Aside from standard issue weapons and armor... * Takai Jixyanpaa: A mystical sword forged using the power of the Midori, it is capable of cutting through nearly anything. This blade also gives him access to four unique sword techniques. * Mod Arms: Weapons that can be modified into a sword, a whip or a gun. Though he already has a magic sword, its always good to have a backup; especially when that backup has two other forms. * Armor: Issued by the DSO, it is a powerful set of stat-boosting armor that can either run on solar or chaos energy. It not only grants flight, but the ability to walk along any surface; he also has a scope that allows him to measure the power of his opponents. Transformations By sheathing his sword and reciting an incantation, Lance takes on a form that boosts his power by 10 times. It's temporary, due to the fact it drains stamina; and while in this form, he can't use the other sword techniques Techniques * Kendo(Way of the Sword)- High Jumper: A sword technique that increases Lance's leg strength, this lets him jump higher and farther. It also increases his speed and kicking power. * Kendo- Air Slash: This technique lets him use air as a weapon, attacking from a distance. With an incantation, he can double its power. * Kendo- Iron Defense: He increases his durability with this sword technique, allowing him to take more damage than normal. * Kendo- Chi Release: Lance transforms using this technique; increasing his abilities 10-fold, but at the cost of the other sword arts. This is his most power sword art, evident by the fact that its the only one that requires an incantation to be used at all. Ability Type Lance is fast, agile and smart showing he is a speed type. DSO Class Military Division As an agent in this division of the organization it is his job to go out and slay demons with his teammates. Strength He can hit hard enough to injure a trooper, a demon comparable in power to a Chaos Emerald. Speed Troopers are renowned for their speed, moving incalculably faster than light. Lance is capable of keeping up with them relatively easily. Durability A trooper with a CEL of just 1 can dish out 4-D level attacks; these would be nothing to Lance, and he can tank them for long periods of time. Fighting Style Lance's martial arts focus on swift movements and rapid, powerful kicks; with his sword in hand he can use a variety of sword techniques to boost his abilities and attack from afar. Apart from his skill and speed, he's smart too; formulating a strategy using in-battle observations. Feats * trained for years in armed and unarmed combat, becoming quite masterful in swordsmanship. * defeated numerous demons, some of which had power comparable to the Chaos Emeralds. * dodged faster than light attacks. * tanked a level 1 demons full power attack. Limits/Weaknesses Lance is strong, but not unbeatable; there are those that are still stronger than him and can thus overpower him. While he is smart, no plan is infallible; depending on circumstances, it may not work. Lance also has some confidence issues, due to a lack or surplus of confidence, he may lose focus; leading to him making mistakes. In battle, this could be fatal. His transformation is temporary and offers a limited multiplier; there's no guarantee it'll give him the boost he needs nor that it'll win a battle of attrition. Most of his techniques, even his transformation, are dependent on the sword; without it, they can't be done. Gallery (pictures affiliated with the character)Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Rabbits